blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Walkthrough
< Jack Walkthrough "Walkthrough – Blood in Roses+ – Jack" Otome Obsessed - Retrieved 14/09/2019 Chapter 1 Part 4 We’ve only just met. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Step on his foot. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Part 9 Well, I’ve just got to do it! (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I’ve got to calm down… (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 2 2.2 Love Challenge – Avatar Item – Purple Butterfly Headband (Charm+5) 50 Coins/500 Tokens Part 2 I was wrong about you. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Wow! (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Part 8 – Get CG Part 10 I could go for some spaghetti. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I’ll make something myself. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 3 3.3 Love Challenge – Premium: Cat Hair Clip + CG (Charm +80) – 500 Coins Normal: Room Cat Background (Charm +80) – 350 Coins or 3500 Tokens) Part 4 Stop Alfred. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Stop Jack. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 9 You should’ve asked me for help, too. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Thanks, Jack! (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 4 Part 2 You really are like a prince. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Let’s go half and half. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 4.4 Love Challenge – Need 1000+ Lady Level to continue Part 6 Worry about Jack. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Change the subject. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 5 Part 2 Say nothing. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Stop him. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 6 Say good evening. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Show concern. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 5.7 Love Challenge – Premium: Night Sea Perfume + CG (+100 Charm) – 750 Coins Normal: Black Cat Mule Sandals (+80 Charm) – 500 Coins/10000 Tokens Chapter 6 6.5 Love Challenge Love Challenge – Need 4000+ Lady Level to continue Part 5 Protect Rupert. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Protect the beast. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 9 Act tough. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Come clean. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Chapter 7 Part 4 Would you marry me, then? (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I can hide it under my clothes. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 7.5 Love Challenge – Need 5000+ Lady Level to continue Part 8 You’ve never been in love before? (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Settle down, settle down. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 8 8.5 Love Challenge – Need 6000+ Lady Level to continue Part 5 …have changed, haven’t you? (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) …are the best boyfriend I could ask for. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 9 Do it again and get a flick on the forehead. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Just tell me if you want to bite me. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Chapter 9 Part 3 Put a good word in for Rupert. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Check out the oven. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) Part 6 He is not a bad person. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) You all are far worse. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 9.9 Love Challengee – Premium: Cat Lingerie + CG (+120 Charm) 900 Coins Normal: Quacky Number 380 (+100 Charm) 500 Coins/10000 Tokens Chapter 10 Part 1 I will be fine alone. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) Would you? (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) 10.2 Love Challenge – Need 12000+ Lady Level to continue Part 7 Thank you. (+5 Moonbeam: +2 Sunlight) I will repay you one day. (+2 Moonbeam: +5 Sunlight) 10.9 Love Challenge – Need 14000+ Lady Level to continue = Reference Category:Walkthrough Category:Rank B